1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to positioning instruments, and particularly to a motion module with interlocking elements to allow stacking with other motion modules, to produce multi-axis positioning instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of adjustable mounting or clamping devices is a common technique for experimental optics, telecommunications, semiconductor inspection and manufacturing, biological probing and sampling, electronic probing and sampling, magnetic probing and sampling and machining. Such mounts are used to position objects, e.g., optical elements, such as light sources and other optical devices. These devices have varying sizes and shapes, and are frequently positioned in close proximity to each other. Separate modules, are used to perform different positioning functions. For example, linear translation stages allow axial movement of an element, rotary translation stages provide for rotation of an element, planarization stages provide tip-tilt for leveling of an element, and goniometers provide for angulation of an object. The modules are expensive due to the high degree of precision with which they are manufactured.
Typically, a customer""s needs will vary from experiment to experiment. For example, in one experiment X-axis positioning of an object may be required. In another experiment, combined X-Y axis positioning may be required, in another, experiment X-Y-Z axis positioning may be called for. In still another experiment a combination of X-Z positioning and rotation maybe called for. To achieve each of these positioning objectives the X, X-Y, X-Y-Z, and X-Y-Z+rotation combinations must be purchased as fully assembled integral modules. This of course results in considerable expense and duplicity of investment. A customer may for example own four X-axis positioning elements, one as a stand-alone and the others as integral portions of various multi-axis positioners.
What is needed is a way to reduce the expense duplication, associated with existing multi-axis positioning modules.
A modular approach to the design of positioning elements is provided. Thus a single positioning element can be integrated into a number of multi-axis configurations through combination with other basic positioning elements all of which share a modular interlocking feature.
In an embodiment of the invention a motion module is disclosed which includes a base and a mobile stage. The base includes an exterior surface, and a first interconnector located on the exterior surface. The mobile stage includes exterior surface and a second interconnector. The mobile stage is positionable With respect to the base. The second interconnector is located on the exterior surface of the mobile stage. The first and the second interconnector are mutually engagable in releasable frictional engagement with second and first interconnectors of other motion modules for stackable interconnection therebetween.
In another embodiment of the invention a system of motion modules for the positioning of objects is disclosed. Each of the motion modules comprises a base, a mobile stage and a positioner. The base includes an exterior surface and a first interconnector. The first interconnector is located on the exterior surface. The mobile stage includes an exterior surface and a second interconnector. The mobile stage is positionable with respect to the base. The second interconnector is located on the exterior surface of the mobile stage. The first and the second interconnector are mutually engagable in releasable frictional engagement with complementary interconnectors of other motion modules for stackable interconnection therebetween. The positioner positions the mobile stage with respect to the base.
In further embodiment of the invention a motion module for the positioning objects is disclosed. The motion module includes a base, a mobile stage, a linear bearing, a bias member, and an adjustable member. The base includes an exterior surface and a first interconnector. The first interconnector is located on the exterior surface of the base. The mobile stage includes an exterior surface and a second interconnector. The mobile stage is positionable with respect to said base. The second interconnector is located on the exterior surface of the mobile stage. The first and the second interconnector are mutually engagable in releasable frictional engagement with complementary interconnectors of other motion modules for stackable interconnection therebetween. The linear bearing slidably affixes the mobile stage to the base to allow linear positioning of the mobile stage with respect to the base. The bias member biases the mobile stage linearly in a preferred direction with respect to the base. The adjustable member includes a handle and a tip. A rotation of the handle produces an extension of the tip. A counter-rotation of the handle produces a retraction of the tip. The adjustable member is affixed to the base with the tip in contact with an end of the mobile stage to counteract the operation of the bias member.